Mafia Girl
by LolaBeth
Summary: Edward's a loyal FBI agent and always has been, until it comes to the case of his ex-wife and love interest big-time criminal, Rosalie Hale. Will he be able to keep his distance emotionally, from the drug-lord's daughter or sacrifice his career?


"Isn't it a little awkward?"

I resisted the urge to punch the man sitting in front of me with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Jasper was your high school friend!" I protested, "He was ALSO your brother-in-law!"

The heels of my six inch stilettos dug into the plush carpet beneath me as I dug my nails into the surface of the desk.

"Oh yes my marriage. The one where I got custody of my kid denied!"

"That has nothing to do with you throwing my brother in jail!" I snapped angrily.

Edward smirked as he tilted his head back and began to tap impatiently on the chair arm.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me throwing your lying, cheating scumbag of a brother in custody. At least he'll visit your Dad," he replied, "I told you not to mess with me."

"What do you freaking want from me?" I demanded standing up, "You've got my father and now my brother. Who next? Riley? Felix?"

He laughed humourlessly, "Your entire family is filled with criminals. I've got the two ringleaders, now I'm going to get your uncles, then your cousins. Until every one of you is where you belong!"

I felt myself wanting to take the revolver from the top drawer of my desk out and blow his brains out, all over the room. The image of his smug face laying in pieces made me smile slightly.

"So go on then, arrest me as well!" I challenged him, "You know that I was involved just as much as Jasper was. In fact dad trusted me more than him. In fact maybe I should just turn myself in."

His smile instantly left his face and he too stood up instantly, before grabbing my wrists and pulling me towards him. I had nearly forgotten how strong he was as I felt his iron grip burning into the skin on my wrist.

"Try that, and I will kill your brother and then Aro. In the most horrific way that you can imagine?" he threatened in an icy tone that made me shudder.

"Daddy!"

We both jumped slightly as we turned to look at Riley standing in the doorway, wearing his PJ's. He seemed to have just woken up, which would mean that it was 7am already…

"Hey you!" Edward greeted with a completely different tone of voice.

"What were you doing?" he asked, walking in and clutching a large stuffed dog in his left hand.

"Mommy and I were just playing." He said in a composed voice as I finished the remaining drops of whisky in my glass.

"Can I play?" he asked, as his face instantly lit up.

"No, we have to visit Granddaddy today, so you need to start drawing your picture for him!" I reminded him as my phone began to ring, the morning alarm for Riley's breakfast time.

Riley shrugged as Edward lifted him up and held him tightly. My heart began beating at a ridiculously fast rate as they both began to talk about the latest toy that Riley wanted.

"I miss you daddy!" Riley announced as I began walking towards them.

"So do I buddy, how about you go brush your teeth and mommy and I make you breakfast?" he suggested, turning around to look at me with his piercing green gaze.

After a few minutes of protest he managed to walk away leaving us alone in the cold room.

"When Dad gets out, he's going to kill you. Slowly." I hissed as Edward walked towards me.

"We'll see about that." He murmured wrapping an extremely muscular arm around my waist, "Now listen carefully, and process every word that I'm going to mention into your small, stupid brain,"

I attempted to step out of his embrace, only to be held more tightly, "I'm going to get every one of the Hales within the next month. You cant do anything about that, but I can make sure that they're kept safe inside. If you get what I mean…"

My heart began to thud frantically, as I felt my face become extremely hot.

"Apparently Aro's quite popular with the inmates, but it's the guards that I'd be worried about. Upon me telling them to, they'll kill him. Then they'll kill your brother."

"What do you want from me?" I demanded

"You're going to remarry me, so that I can take the one thing that you are currently keeping. Which actually belongs to me." He said in a menacing tone, "I don't trust you with Riley, nor do I trust you as a person. So I'm going to be living here with you, and making sure you that you don't get into any trouble, so that you don't do anything stupid which will mean that you also get locked up,"

It was my turn to laugh now, who the hell did he think he was, to walk into MY house unannounced and decide that I was going to marry him.

"I'd rather rot in prison then marry you,"

Edward shook his head and sighed, "Right and I'd rather remain married to Bella. It's a tough world. But, if you don't marry me and behave and do continue with your contraband, you go to prison. That means Riley's upset, because he loves you no matter how much of a poor excuse of a mother you are. Consider yourself to be more of a live-in nanny."

I managed to break away from his grip, and punch him in the stomach. Normally for any other man, that would have been painful. Yet Edward remained standing, "You're a spoilt little bitch. Now get dressed, we need to go visit my father-in-law to tell him the good news,

**EPOV: **

Aaron 'Aro' Hale was sat in the corner of the large room talking to a woman who looked a lot like a hooker. She was wearing a barely-there dress and the highest stilettos that I'd seen, and I'd seen Rose's shoe closet.

The minute Aro saw Riley and Rose he managed to get rid of the woman as his wrinkled face lit up.

The prison guard behind him looked up at me, with recognition. I nodded at him; he shrugged and moved across to the table next to Aro's with a serial killer I had thrown in a few years ago. The man, whose name I had forgotten was apparently quite a fan of Aro.

"Riley! Rosie!" Aro cried, drawing me back to the man whom I hated the most in the entire world.

Rose immediately flung her arms around his neck; Riley seemed to follow the action. A few of the guards were looking over at us now; I signalled to them that I knew what I was doing.

It was then that I realised that they weren't looking at Aro, but his daughter as were quite a few of the prisoners. Rose wasn't dressed in anything like the hooker from before; instead she wore a cashmere shawl over a white Oxford shirt. Her jeans were tight though, especially for a woman with an ass like hers. For once she hadn't outdone herself, instead she wasn't wearing any cosmetics, and she had her blonde locks pulled back into a tight bun, her bright blue eyes were also hidden behind a pair of specs.

"Dad, how have you been?" Rose demanded as Riley showed Aro the drawing he had made earlier.

"Fine, fine!" he snapped, "Now stop worrying about me, how have you been? You're managing aren't you, without Jasper?"

Of course she was managing; she was filthy rich with blood money and was probably in the process of earning more.

"Daddy came home today!" Riley announced as Aro's hostile stare met mine, he was clearly clenching his fists from beneath the table.

"What the fuck are you doing to my daughter?" he demanded as I sat beside her on the plastic chairs kept for visitors.

"We're getting married." I announced smugly placing a firm hand on Rosalie's thigh. She flinched beneath, but managed to place a smile on her lips nonetheless.

"Hey Ri, can you get me a coke?" Rosalie asked shoving dollar bills at our confused son. Riley shrugged and happily left in the pursuit of coke and candy.

The second he'd gone Aro reached over at me and cuffed the collar of my neck, "You sonofabitch, I'm going to kill you!"

"HALE!" one of the guards yelled. I turned to him and shook my head.

"You touch her and I'll disfigure your face!" he threatened, his face becoming bright red.

"Dad, sorry can I call you that?" I asked enjoying every moment of it, "We have a kid together, it's not like I've not touched her before…"

"STOP IT!" Rose finally snapped, glaring at me before she turned to look at Aro, "Riley really needs his dad.

Aro flinched visibly, "Oh and I bet that Riley knows that Cullen placed his Uncle in jail does he?" he demanded pounding his fist on the table.


End file.
